Ice and Fire
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: Samus Aran’s point of view on her trip to the smash brother’s mansion. Can she cope with her dark side, nightmares, and the other contestants? Redone ending.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own super smash brothers brawl or any game before it.

Explanation: Samus came to the mansion after Dark Samus corrupted her. (I don't if it actually happened though.) If you don't like the story you don't have to read it.

Summary: Samus Aran's point of view on her trip to the smash brother's mansion. Can she cope with her dark side, nightmares, and the other contestants?

**If I misspelled something or left a word out please tell me.**

…………………………………………………………

Ice

It was a peaceful day at the smash mansion. Master Hand had just announced the upcoming of the new tournament and that Samus was coming back to participate.

Everyone one hated Samus for what she did the in first tournament never talking to anyone and the ones she did were humiliated and angered. The second tournament was the same but worse, considering she left midway.

Everyone was enraged (except for Ness, Marth, and Zelda) at the fact Samus was coming back, But Master Hand wouldn't change the listings and told all the smashers.

"I don't really care if you pay me a million dollars the list is staying the same so you might as well suck it up. The contestants will be arriving tomorrow so I suspect everyone will be on their best behavior."

The next day

The new smashers were small in quantity but looked big in quality. Link stared at the new smashers from his table talking to Mario, Roy, Captain Falcon, Fox, and Falco. "Can you believe that prick Samus is coming back?"

"I know sucks-a don't it." Mario said leaning forward on the table.

Fox then piped up. "I don't think he's going show up, everyone is already here and I don't even see a glint of that orange armor."

"Hey wait, who's that talking to Zelda?" C. Falcon said pointing to the table in the far corner. Sure enough their sitting beside Zelda was a woman about nineteen with golden blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She had icy blue eyes and wore a black leather jacket, a sleeve-less white shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"I don't know but she is kind of hot." Falco stated the others agreed by a slight nod. "Hey Roy maybe you should go talk her."

"WHAT?!? Why me? I'm no good talking to pretty girls!" Roy panicked. Link nudged him with his elbow, winking his eye.

"C'mon, Roy, Just-a go talk to her already." Mario said a little impatient. Roy took a deep breath, stood up, and walked to the table the two girls were sitting at. His heart was pounding in his chest.

'C'mon Roy you can do this.' He was very nervous to say the least, but he finally made it to the table and managed to get out sturdy sentence. "Um… Hi." The unknown girl looked at Roy with her cold blue eyes that sent chills up and down his spine.

"Bye Sam I going to get a drink." Zelda said getting up from her chair.

Roy watched Zelda leave then said to the Girl. "S-So Sam. um… is that short for Samantha?"

"Actually it's short for Samus. Perhaps you didn't recognize me without my power suit on. Come back later I'm not in the mood to talk too much at this present time." Samus yawned while taking a pair of sunglasses out of her jacket. "Why don't you go talk to your little friends?" Samus said boringly as she put on her sunglasses, and watched Roy walk away.

She smirked visibly at the group of five carried shocked expressions on their faces as Roy told them what happened. She suddenly cringed as a sharp pain ran up her right arm. Looking at her hand she shot a worried yet pained look as a grayish-blue color ran up her arm. Quickly she stuffed her hand in her pocket, and walked out into the hallway.

As soon as she was out of what the sign on the door called, the common room she took her hand out of her pocket, only to see that it was back to its normal color, but the tingling pain still ran up her arm, she clutched her wrist in her other hand and leaned her back against the wall, slowly sliding down so she sat on the floor. A mixed look of pain and sadness immanent on her face, slowly a tear trickled down her cheek.

"It hurts…"

………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it I did a lot of research before I started this fan fiction. There is some romance in this story so tell me what couples you like and I'll see if I can find a spot for them. Tried my best hope you like it please tell me if this kind of story has already been made, I don't want to be called a copycat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay same rule as before if I missed a word or misspelled, tell me. Oh and if I don't mention anything about clothing that means they're in their brawl outfits, or melee outfit depending on the character.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Nightmare

Samus ran through the darkness. She looked behind her to see the blue glow still following her. (Phazon) Looking forward she saw a man with long brown hair. Wear a matching white shirt, pants, and a pair of boots.

"ADAM!!" The man looked but only for a minute, he then turned back and started walking away. Samus tried to quicken her pace, but tripped allowing the phazon to catch her. The blue liquid burned her leg as she scrambled to her feet and continued running. "Adam don't leave me! Please!" Samus cried. Adam then turned around and stared at her with sad green eyes, Samus froze as soon as she saw them.

"It's too late for you Samus, just as it was too late for me." And with that he faded away, leaving Samus to be engulfed by the never ending phazon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Samus awoke, sitting up she looked around seeing her room and no phazon. She breathed a sigh of relief. Getting out of bed she walked over to the mirror that was in the corner just a little ways from the door. Looking in the mirror she saw that she was still wearing her pajamas, a black t-shirt and red pants. She put her hand on the glass looking at her feet.

"It was just a dream…" a soft knock on the door caught her attention. Samus opened the door a small bit to see who it was and the tall figure of Marth came into her view. She blushed a bit Marth was the only person she was shy around ever since she first saw him. He was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a black hoodie. "Um… hi Marth"

"Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to sit beside me during breakfast." Marth scratched the back of his head. Samus looked down with a sad look.

"I'm not hungry…" Marth looked a little disappointed at this. "Perhaps we can eat together at lunch." Samus said smiling as Marth nodded in agreement. Samus then closed her door; Marth put his hands in his pockets and started his long walk to the lunchroom. It was half way across the mansion and Marth would have enjoyed the company.

"Guess I'll just have to wait till lunch." He sighed stretching a bit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lunchroom [First of all, every new character in this room is a part of brawl (accept Sonic) if you don't believe me look at the Smash Dojo

Everyone had made their own set of friends the first day, and set up their own little groups, most of them were already eating, the rest were in the cafeteria line. [Seating arrangement: This is a little long. (Dr. Mario, Peach, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, and Meta Knight sat at the table closet to the main doors. Mario, Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud, Link, Roy, and Ike sat at the center table. Luigi, Yoshi, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pokemon Trainer (Red is his name) sat closer to the cafeteria area of the lunch room. Ice Climbers, Young Link, and Diddy Kong sat near Link's table. Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Solid Snake and Wario sat in the far corner. Ness, Samus, Zelda, Marth, Pit, and Sonic sat near the wall between Dr. Mario and Ganondorf's tables.)

'Just like high school.' Marth thought walking over to the café just left of the main doors. Grabbing a tray he walked along the line grabbing a bowl, a spoon, and an apple. Sonic got in line behind him and grabbed two pop tarts placing them on a plate on his tray.

"So Marth by the look on your face I say she turned ya down." Sonic chuckled.

"She did not turn me down." Sonic raised an eyebrow as if to say _oh really_. "She rescheduled for lunch." Marth walked over to the cereal dispenser and filled the bowl with corn flakes as Sonic rambled on how lucky he was to know a girl who wasn't a clinger. As they walked Wario walked up to them.

"Hey look at this a free meal." Wario said snatching Sonic's pop tarts and stuffing both into his rather large mouth, Sonic was about to yell at him but Wario piped up pointing at Marth. "You… _munch_… know… _crunch_… Samus Aran, right?" Most of his words were garbled but were coherent none the less. Marth nodded with a small 'yea'. "Good _gulp_… my friend Snake would like a match against him."

"Her." Marth corrected with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Whatever, I'm going set a match up for them after breakfast so make sure 'she' is ready by then." Then the big brute left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Stadium

Snake and Samus' match would start soon. She didn't really want to fight in the first match of the tournament. 'Wonder who got me into this' She thought as Snake and her walked to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an excellent match for you today, Samus Aran vs. Solid Snake." The announcer said as they stopped in front of teleporters that would take them to the battle arena. Samus pressed a few buttons on her arm canon making sure her power suit was in top condition. "They will be fighting in hyrule temple, one stock no time limit." They both stepped into the teleporters and appeared in the arena. "Ready…? Go!" Samus started charging her arm canon as Snake jumped onto the platform and gave her a round house kick sending her spinning. She recovered quickly firing a missile that he dodged expertly, she then body checked him not giving him anytime to react. They then got into a fist fight, Samus' damage meter going up faster for almost every punch she threw he ether dodged or blocked. Snake then delivered a brutal uppercut knocking Samus a few feet back, she landed face first her hand landing on an item as she did so. Opening her eyes she saw a round glowing ball with the SSB logo on it.

"Give it up Samus you can't win." Snake sound a little too confident. Samus arm canon started charging up her zero laser, getting up she pointed her weapon at him as he smirked. "You really think you can beat me." Snake was being way overconfident. She then fired the huge blast completely engulfing him and sending his damage skyrocketing, and her power suit being blown off. Mid blast a horrible burning sensation ran up her arm and continued forth. Samus screamed in pain as the burning progressively got worse, her hair flashed black for second at the end of the blast, but as soon as the blast stopped her hair changed back and the burning stopped. With Snake K.O'd she teleported back to the mansion.

"Ladies and gentlemen this game's winner is Samus!" The Announcer said as Zelda and Marth ran up to her, Zelda raised Samus' right arm as the crowd erupted in cheers. Zelda dropped Samus' arm as Marth patted her on the back congratulating her on winning the match, as soon he did though she fell on the ground unconscious. Zelda looked at her hand seeing blood covering her palm. Staring at Samus she saw the same red liquid, gasping she screamed.

"Get Dr. Mario in here now!"

………………………………………………

Done my shoulder hurts now. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Most characters are one shots like Sonic last chapter. So some people might be unhappy. Well enjoy chapter three.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Broken

Ness sat in the hospital waiting room with Marth, Zelda, Pit and Sonic. Ness was the only one who knew Samus the best and he knew that as soon she woke up she would burst out of the room and lock her self in the training room. He jumped at the sound of the door opening and saw Dr. Mario walk out with blood on the cuffs of his sleeves.

"How is she?" Marth asked frantically standing up from his seat.

"She's fine, a little angry when she woke up, but ok none the less. I did get a nasty punch in the face though." Dr. Mario laughed rubbing his chin he wasn't one to hold a grudge as much as Mario. "She has a gotten stronger since the last time I saw her." Zelda was about to ask him something when he interrupted her. "And yes you can see her now if you like." With that said the five of them rushed in to see Samus sitting on the table. She was still in her zero-suit, but the right sleeve was ripped off so the doctor could bandage her arm. Samus was rubbing her bandage as her eyes were sorrow filled and unfocused as if deep in thought.

"How many saw it…?" She mumbled they looked confused for a second. "How many saw me fall?" She snapped.

"Almost everyone…" Ness said quietly. Samus got up off the table and headed to the door, before opening it she said.

"I'm going to go train now." And then she left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Training room

Samus her work out clothes a pair of grey sweatpants, a black muscle shirt, black running shoes, and scotch tape wrapped around her fingers. Sweat dripped off her forehead as she punched the sand bag again.

"Bowser calling me a coward." She punched again… "Mewtwo laughing at me!" …again… "Snake calling me weak!" …and again. She then collapsed to the floor trying catch her breath; she looked at the sandbag then got up. "Link calling a me jerk!!" She punched the sandbag again with her wounded arm, this time making it fly across the room and hit the wall with such force that it created a huge hole. "Whoa…" the light from outside came in blinding her vision. She looked away from the light catching a glimpse of her hand turned a grayish-blue color. 'I didn't feel it this time. Why…?' Her arm changed back to its original color. "Amazing…"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Samus turned startled by the person, seeing the gerudo named Ganondorf. "I was shocked when I first saw my power too. All you need if practice. How about a match." Samus grinned she could use some more practice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know its short but I'll make up by making the forth chapter four times longer.


	4. Chapter 4

After this chapter the blue-grey color will be known as the corruption. Hope everyone likes this chapter.

Memories

Marth walked down to the training room, he had got a lily from the front of the mansion, he knew she would like the color she always loved the colors white and black. He mostly wanted to see if the flower would make her happy since she seemed so upset when she left. 'I know picking flowers for someone is childish but I think she'll like it. I did spend half an hour trying to find one that wasn't trampled.' When he reached the door he let out a nervous sigh and then went in. At the site of the hole in the wall he almost dropped it.

"Marth!" He jumped at the sound of Zelda's voice; turning he saw her running up behind him. As soon as she caught up to him she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Samus is in a match against Ganondorf. They're fighting out- what's with the flower?" Zelda shot a quizzical glance at the lily. Marth hid it behind his back blushing madly.

"It's for um… ah…" He cleared hi throat. "Can we forget about the flower? What about Samus?" Zelda made him turn around and then pushed him towards the hole, the floor of training room was higher the ground outside so when he got to the edge he fell and landed on the sandbag. (Samus was punching it in Ch 3) Zelda jumped down and landed, on her feet, beside him. When Marth brought his head up he was met by the sight of the large gerudo flying into the wall of the mansion. Ganondorf smirked wiping some blood from the side of his mouth.

"Pretty good, for a beginner…" He laughed.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Marth directed his gaze to Samus (still has her workout clothes on) her entire arm a blue-grey color. "Remember it's only on my right arm now."

"Samus, Dr. Mario says you shouldn't fight until your stitches heal." Zelda said running up to her. Samus glared at her.

"Screw him! I've been my own doctor for seven years and besides…" The blue-grey color retreated from her arm as she removed the bandage from her arm, and the stitches fell from her arm as if they were never there. "… I'm already healed." Showing Zelda her arm, with not even a scratch visible on it. She quickly grabbed Samus' arm repeatedly inspecting it while saying _how_ a lot, Samus overheard it. "When I was fighting I felt the stitches slowly move out of my arm. I don't really know why it happened though." She snatched her arm away from Zelda and headed back to the hole. "I'm going back to my room come get me when lunch starts." Marth had already gotten up by now and looked down.

"Lunch has passed awhile ago. You've been unconscious for nearly thirteen hours, its 10:30 now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stupid woman beating me in my first match now everyone's gonna think I'm a weakling." Snake whined. He was sitting in the common room with Mewtwo, Bowser, and Wario.

"We know, now would ya shut-a up about it." Wario shouted getting very irritated at him as Snake started mumbling ways to get back at Samus. "Does anyone know where Ganondorf is?" Wario asked not particularly to anyone.

"Don't know don't care. Any body wanna have a match I need to burn off some fat." Bowser said getting up.

"Stadium's closed after 9:30." Mewtwo sighed closing his eyes. Bowser muttered a small _Dam it_. Snake then slammed his fist into the table catching the villains' attention.

"I finally figured out a way to get back at that little b----" (I won't write any swears past dam) The villains gathered around as Snake told them his plan. "So is everyone clear on how the plan will work." They all agreed without hesitation. "Good…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marth sat on the couch in the front room. 'she seemed so distant… so defeated. It's upsetting to see her like that.'

"Thinking about something?" Marth shivered a bit looking up he saw Pit. "I haven't known you very long but I can tell that by the look on your face that you're worried about Samus." Marth was just about yell and ask him how he did that, but Pit answered before him. "I sense a dark aura surrounding Samus, and each day it grows larger and more powerful. Not even the Goddess Palutena could help her now."

"Pit I could really care less about Panutela or Patunela or whatever her name is. What about that dark aura? Where is coming from? What's causing it? C'mon you surely some more." Marth said shaking Pit by the shoulders.

"I can't tell what's causing it, but I do know something."

"What?"

"We are all going to die."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Samus' room 12 midnight.

Samus was already asleep when Snake and Mewtwo walked in. "Okay go on this is your time to shine Mewtwo, don't worry about her waking up anytime soon I slipped a sleeping potion in her water."

"Fine." Mewtwo walked up to her and placed a three fingered hand on her forehead. A pained expression crossed her face as Mewtwo closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself with a black void.

"You have some nerve messing with someone's memories. As your fate you will suffer through her memories with her." Mewtwo glared, but his eyes then widened and he fell to his knees feeling great pain, regret, and sorrow as Samus' memories passed through his mind. (I won't put any speech boxes on separate paragraphs for the time being. Every speech box is a different person speaking)

_Flash_

"My mission is to destroy you." "Samus get out of here!" "Everything is going to be okay." "MOMMY!!" "You are the last survivor." "What a weakling." "Samus get somewhere safe!" "It's all my fault…" "Am I dead?" "My name is Samus why do you call me lady?" "I only loved you." "Adam Don't die." "You saved me…" "I'LL Kill YOU!" "Death to the hunter." "Samus this is your last mission." "Dark Samus is alive." "You're nothing!" "It hurts…" "I wish I never came here." "You're such a jerk." "Weakling" "I'm sorry Marth…" "No matter how hard I try I can never live up to your expectations." "I'm sorry mom…"

_Flash_

Mewtwo gasped taking his hand away from her forehead. "What happened?" Snake asked.

"I want no further part in this. The sorrow Samus lived through for her entire life I wouldn't wish on the cruelest person on earth."

"Couldn't have been that bad." Snake laughed. Mewtwo glared at him.

"Everyone Samus have ever been close to… HAS DIED."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

sad… it's short again, I should work on that. Young Link and his friends trampled the garden. Hope you like. (Kind of staraight forward though.) Snake's plan will be revealled in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire

Mewtwo sat on his bed, Samus' memories replaying in his head. 'How can she live with so much pain…' he looked at his clock the numbers reading 7:55 in bright red hue. He sighed walking out the door towards the lunchroom. He floated down stairs past Roy and Peach and down the hall towards the lunchroom. He opened the door and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. Looking over at his table he sighed and walked over to Samus' table. "May I sit here?" Mewtwo asked them.

"Sure, you can sit beside me." Samus piped up. "I don't really like sitting beside Sonic anyway." So he sat down and took a bite out of his apple.

"So why'd you decide to sit here?" Zelda quizzed.

"I can't tell you right now. Meet me in the forest behind the mansion after breakfast."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marth, Samus, Zelda, and Mewtwo were walking as Mewtwo explained why he was sitting with them. "There was a plot. Snake was angry because he was beaten by Samus. So he decided that when you were asleep I would create a nightmare made out of your memories and then Snake would kill you." Zelda gasped, Marth glared, and Samus clenched her fist, the corruption running up her arm, at this. "But something went wrong and I saw your memories as well, and when Snake went to kill you I attacked him."

"Why?" Samus asked.

"I wanted to ask you how can a human like you live with so much pain." Mewtwo asked turning to face them. Samus clenched her fist harder and looked at the ground.

"I may look like one but I am in no means 'human'." Mewtwo looked away.

"I see." The walk back to the mansion was in silence as they approached though…

"Samus Aran please report to the stadium for your match." The intercom said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Samus looked around seeing that her opponent was Link, she sighed. 'This is gonna be a walk in the park… NOT!' She chose to fight in her zero-suit this time, looking over into the audience she saw her friends cheering her on, she gave them a smile. 'Oh I'm gonna get my but kicked for sure.'

"Contestants will be fighting in battlefield. Three stock for two minutes." The stepped into the portals and were teleported to the field. "Ready…? Go!" Samus shot at Link rapidly; he blocked them with his shield while running at her. Link then slashed at Samus but she dodged it quickly, he charged at her again slashing at her three more times, she dodged the first two and did a handstand dodging the last one while kicking Link in the chin. Link fell on his backside as Samus landed on her feet. Her eyes widened as she felt something run down her chin, she whipped it away finding blood on her hand she smirked.

"Pretty good, long ears." Samus said as Link stood up brushing himself off.

"Not bad yourself, Blondie."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zelda stared at the big screen in the stadium with lovey-dovey eyes. "Isn't Link hansom?" Marth gave her a, _you're crazy_, look.

"Wouldn't know I'm not a girl and I'm not gay. Aren't you supposed to be cheering Samus on and not ogling Link?" When she didn't respond Marth waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello earth to Zelda…" Marth then gave up and turned his head to the screen just in time to see Samus lose a life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Samus reappeared on the battlefield quickly hitting Link with her energy whip; she then hit him with a laser shot from her gun. Link was knocked off the stage by the two attacks but grabbed the ledge, letting out a sigh he looked up to see Samus standing over the edge a look of fear on her face.

_Flash_

One of the federation troops hung from the cliff I stretched out arm towards him but as my hand drew close the rock broke off and he fell. As I turned my head I saw the creature's fireball attack heading towards me with no time to dodge and with the power in my suit almost diminished I knew I was goner. Just when the blast was about to hit though Adam pushed me out of the way taking the attack head on.

_Flash_

Samus backed away from the ledge tears running down her face. "Why won't it stop?" Link pulled himself up in time to see Samus on her hands and knees sobbing quietly, he felt pity for her. "I forfeit. You win Link." She said between sobs and they were instantly teleported back to the mansion.

"Ladies and gentleman this games winner, by default, is Link." The announcer said as Marth, Zelda, and Mewtwo ran up to Samus.

'That was the first time I ever won against Samus even if it was by default.' He thought as he walked up to Marth. "What's wrong with her?"

"Why did he save me when he could've easily left me to die? If I wasn't so stupid he would've been alive now." Samus sobbed.

"Mewtwo who is she talking about?" Marth asked urgently, as Zelda knelt down beside Samus and hugged her, but she pushed her away.

"I can't tell you Marth it's bad enough that I know. To tell you the truth I'm amazed her pain hasn't eaten her alive. The best we can do for her is taking her to her room and let her cry it out." Marth looked worried. "She'll be okay by tomorrow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day

"Samus…? Samus are you awake." Zelda said in front Samus' door.

"I am now…" Zelda heard a small yawn afterwards.

"Good now get dressed we're going to take you for a walk in the courtyard." Samus opened the door a small bit at hearing this.

"What about breakfast?"

"You slept through breakfast." Zelda said bluntly, Samus yawned again and closed her door. "Don't go back to sleep!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The walk in the courtyard was refreshing to say the least as Samus, Marth, Ness, Zelda, and Mewtwo walked (Outfits Marth wearing a black t-shirt and jeans he had his sword strapped to the belt on his jeans. Zelda wearing a blue skort and a pink t-shirt. Samus wearing a black tank top and grey kakis. Ness wearing normal outfit.) they talked about little things and made Zelda blush when they mentioned Link. "Samus Aran!" Snake jumped down from the canopy fallowed by Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario. "This is the last time you will ever take breath of fresh air. Attack now!" at those words they all attacked (Ganondorf attacked Mewtwo, Wario body checked Ness, and Bowser rammed into Zelda and Marth). (for maximum effect play 'What I've done by Linkin park' right now)

"Marth!" Samus screamed as they all flew back from the impact. She then heard a small click of a gun being loaded, turning around she saw Snake holding a gun by her head, her eyes widened and he smiled. Then with a loud bang Samus fell to the ground on her side, bleeding greatly.

Marth, Zelda, Ness, and Mewtwo got up just in time to see her hit the ground "Samus…?" Ganondorf walked up and poked Samus with a stick he picked up saying _yea she's dead alright_. Then as soon as he dropped the stick, the corruption spread to her forehead the bullet being forced from her skull as the wound healed it self. As soon as she finished healing she shut her eyes tightly and griped her head. Ganondorf backed away quickly as Snake stood there shocked at the sight.

"It hurts!" She screamed as the corruption ran up her body turning gray as it did. Her hair slowly turned black as she stood up staring Snake in the face. She opened her eyes revealing her cold blue iris's as they turned fiery red. She laughed in a voice that was completely not her own. "How long it's been…" She said closing her eyes and tilting her head to the sky. "I've been waiting for this day for so long now. _Laugh_ so tell me…" She stared at them with an evil smirk. "…Which one of you shall I kill first?"

Samus then teleported in front of Snake and hit him in the jaw with an uppercut a crack being heard upon the impact. She then teleported in front of Bowser kicking him in the stomach. The same with Ganondorf and Wario, and it all happened in less then a minute. The five of them screamed in pain. "Pathetic weaklings." She turned around facing her friends. "Perhaps you three will make up more of a challenge." She closed in on them preparing to attack but a pair of arms wrapped around her she gasped at the contact. "… Marth?" her eyes turned blue for a few seconds.

"You don't want to hurt them Samus."

"And why not?" She snapped.

"They're your friends."

"I don't need friends! If I kill them it will be a few less humans to worry about!"

"But you're human to-…"

"..." She eyes narrowed then glared. "Quit screwing with my mind!" The corruption slowly went away on her left side. "If you want to live longer I suggest you let me go." Samus' normal voice whispered her corrupted side kicked marth in the shin and grabbed his sword. Marth was then knocked into the others and almost landed on Ness. Mewtwo put a shield up to cover them then teleported Snake and the others to the infirmary. "You can't stop me Samus." The corrupted side said. "I don't intend to Darksamus." Darksamus glared at her. "You see…" Samus took the sword and placed the blade at her chest. "…if I kill myself you'll die too." Marth, Zelda, and Ness' eyes widened and they gasped when Samus brought the blade closer, Darksamus merely laughed. "You're a fool." Darksamus sent a quick jab to Samus' chin knocking her back, and also forcing her to drop the sword. (Both Samus' forming a complete body (clouths included)) Samus hit a tree her newly formed right side went numb. Darksamus appeared in front of her and threw a punch at her; Samus rolled out of the way and kicked Darksamus in the stomach knocking her back. Darksamus then sent another punch and a kick both being dodged by Samus.

"I see…" Mewtwo said. Samus sent an uppercut at Darksamus.

"See what?" Ness asked. Darksamus was then knocked back from a kick.

"Darksamus may be strong but Samus is faster. When they split both sacrificed one thing in order to gain another." At that time Samus was knocked back from a spinning kick from Darksamus. Darksamus laughed in a maniacal fashion, Samus glared at her.

"You're good Samus but…" In a second Darksamus appeared in front the shield Mewtwo created the arm closet to it pulsed with phazon. "…Are you able to defend your friends." With one touch of her arm she broke the shield and aimed an attack at Mewtwo. Before the attack was fired Darksamus was hit in the side of the face by Samus. Darksamus was knocked back a bit as Samus landed on the ground she said in a low menacing tone "leave them alone…" Darksamus smirked. "What's wrong Samus you're acting like your miserable little father?" Darksamus apparently struck a nerve as Samus glare turned harsher and she punched at Darksamus in blind rage. She dodged the attack with accuracy. "You seem upset Samus." Samus kept attacking all her attacks were dodged. Mewtwo sent a distress signal to Master Hand at this time. "Why don't you take a seat?" Darksamus then sent a flow of phazon threw her arm and punched Samus in the side of her stomach making a hole in her side. Samus coughed up blood and fell to the ground clutching her wounded side. Darksamus walked around Samus and kicked her in the stomach knocking her back a bit.

Samus' head then hit the handle of Marth's sword. "You can't escape it Samus, your parents, the chozo, Adam, they all died because of you! And now to add to your list is your pathetic little friends!" Samus' teeth clenched as she took a hold of the sword. "You're going to die here!" Darksamus and Samus then attacked, Samus driving the sword through Darksamus' head and Darksamus driving her hand through Samus' chest. (Just below her throat) Master Hand and the other smashers had arrived by now and stared in shock. "You… would… die for… them." Darksamus said with a lot of venom and hate in each word. "Not for them… for the future…" Samus then pulled the sword out of Darksamus' head and backed away as Darksamus fell to the ground. Samus stood there still bleeding she dropped the sword as her eyes rolled back in head and she fell backwards.

Marth quickly grabbed her kneeling on the ground cradling her in his arms. "I did it Marth…" Samus' happy blue eyes stared at Marth's tear stricken face.

"But at what cost?" he didn't get an answer as her eyes slowly became dull and lifeless. All Marth did now was held her closer and cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Redone people didn't like the original very much so I redid it. This ones sadder though.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: Rose

Ten years later

It was bright and sunny. In a small field, at the back of a large building, stood a lone man. His cobalt blue hair and, still growing in, beard dazzled in the sunlight. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo pants as his blue eyes stared sadly at the lone gravestone. "Marth?" A cat like creature, a blond haired woman and a teenaged black haired boy stood behind him. He stared at the gravestone and slowly read a loud.

"'Samus Aran. Smasher, Heroine, Friend.' Up until now she never lost a tournament." Slowly a tear ran down his cheek, he took a white rose from his pocket and placed it on the tombstone. "I love you Samus and I always will…"

End


	7. Note

Yo Red Sorrow 'ere. I noticed how most of my fans are fans of the story 'Ice and Fire' which is my first SSB story so I wanted to find out why so I reread the thing aaaaand... I decided that it sucks... well compared to the stuff I'm writing now. I have decided that I will rewrite this story so its many fans can be happy and not maim me for saying the first one sucked.

I'll be able to fit it in with my other two stories so don't fret all you 'Swordsman of Darkness' fans and currently very few 'Of Lies and Deceit' fans and to those reading this bulletin please check out those two stories on my page, read and review cause I'm starting to think you don't like my stories.

All 'Ice and Fire' fans look forward to the remake.


End file.
